Return of the Axos
by alex394
Summary: In this adventure, The Doctor and Clara are re-united, we meet a new face, visit a beloved author and face an enemy thought to be long dead by the Doctor. (Non-Canon)
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor jumped out of the TARDIS in his usual giddy fashion and straightened his bowtie with the cheesiest of smiles. "Lovely day today, the sun's out and the sky is clear. Perfect day for a picnic.. or an alien invasion." He shuddered off that thought and walked over to the nearby house. "Ah, yes. I think this is the one. Unless Clara gave me the wrong address. Hopefully not." He straightened his jacket and knocked on the door waiting for a reply. He thought, "Not a bad place. Well, for a planet as far behind as Earth is I guess." Just as the Doctor was pondering these thoughts the blue door of Clara's house swung open and there she was standing there, wearing black tights with a sparkly red dress and straightened hair. Except she didn't have her usual smile and cheerful attitude, she had her arms crossed and a stern frown, the kind your teacher gives you when you hand in your homework late. Clara pulled him inside, slammed the door behind them and opened her mouth to speak. "Where have you been?!" she demanded crossly.

"You drop me home after our last trip and then take off unexpectedly and don't even let me know where you're going? And don't even get me started on how long you've been gone." A tear rolled down her left eye. "Oh, Clara! How wonderful to see you! Right, yes, probably should have let you know where I was going. Sorry about that. And I was only gone a week or two." He checked his watch. Clara raised an eyebrow, "You have been gone 3 years." The Doctor tried to explain, "Oh, well, um.. Wibbly wobbly ti-" But before he could finish his sentence Clara wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. "I'm just glad you're back chinboy.." She kissed his cheek softly and smiled. The Doctor then took a second to breathe. "Is that how humans welcome their family or friends home?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

Within the next hour, The Doctor and Clara were sitting down at the dining table drinking a cup of tea and watching the cricket on television. The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw the score, "What?!" He frowned. "All out for 150 runs? Rubbish." He shook his head and Clara giggled. "Do you play?" she enquired. "Hm?" He turned his head, "Oh I used to.. Back in the day. Not much of a sports fan nowadays.." He drank the last of his tea before standing up and clasping his hands together. "Now! Where off to next? Or should I say, when?" He added with a wink. She chuckled, "Could we meet a rather favoured author of mine?" The Doctor nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! Which one?" She thought about it for a moment, "Tolkien? I absolutely loved The Hobbit!" She grinned. "Oh, yes! One of my favourites! Lovely chap! Let's go!" The Doctor took her by the hand and raced across the dining room through the hallway and out the front door. "Ah! Now the great thing about Tolkien is that his writing is absolutely fantastic! I, in fact was one of the first to read The Hobbit, spectacular novel." He led her inside the TARDIS and grinned. "Ready Clara?" He was bursting with excitement. "Oh I'm ready Chinboy." She smirked cheekily. And with a flick of a couple of switches and the pull of a lever, the TARDIS was whirling throughout time and space."

The Doctor pulled the monitor to face him and examined the readings. "Oh dear.. This is not good." Clara raised an eyebrow, "What's happening?" He shook his head, "Something is trying to intercept the TARDIS, not intentionally I hope." As if on cue, a figure suddenly appeared in the TARDIS. A tall man with a medium build, dressed in a nice white dress shirt, a black waistcoat, black trouser and cream converse shoes. His hair slicked up at the front and a familiar time travel device on his wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

Staggering slightly, checking the strange contraption on his wrist and looking a tad confused, he began to speak.

"I take it I'm not in 23rd century New York? If I am then the times have changed indeed." He spoke with a Scottish accent.

The Doctor waltzed on over to him and immediately began to interrogate him.

"Who are you? Who sent you? How did you get on board the TARDIS, eh? And how did you get your hands on a vortex manipulator?" He demanded gruffly.

The man grinned and then began to explain.

"TARDIS, eh? I thought this was just a myth. The stuff of legend. The name's Alastair, Alastair Mccrimmon. And as for this vortex manipulator.. Marvellous device. Absolutely superb. Ran into a feisty woman when I was on my way to visit my uncle. She gave it to me, quite odd. Never seen anything like it. Then again, her hair was quite odd."

The mention of River brought a smirk to the Doctor's face.

"Mccrimmon, you say? I once had a friend who went by that name.. A long time ago. Would you happen to-" he began, but was cut off.

"I never knew my father.. Only ever saw him once. My childhood was not one you would want to hear.."

"Try me.. I'm the Doctor.. My whole planet's dead.. I'm the last of my kind." He added gruffly.

"Doctor? I've heard quite a bit about you. I had no idea you were still in business."

"And where else would I be?"

"Retirement sound pretty good, wouldn't you say?"

The Doctor chuckled.

"You're definitely from Scotland that's for sure.."

Clara coughed a little to break up the tension.

"Alright, boys. That's enough I think."

The Doctor suddenly remembered Clara.

"Oh! How terribly rude of me! This is Clara! Clara Oswald. My travelling assistant." He beamed proudly.

"How do you do?" Alastair smiled.

"Quite well, yourself?" She smirked.

"Fantastic." He grinned.

As they were talking, a mini explosion from the TARDIS console suddenly occurred.

The Doctor tested out his sarcasm.

"Oh, that's just lovely isn't it! Sarcasm, by the way."

"Should we take a look outside?" Alastair suggested.

"Oi! Don't think you're one of us now! As soon as we get the old girl back up and running I'm taking you straight home!" The Doctor growled.

"Whatever you say chinny." He chuckled.

Clara giggled and followed him to the door.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and adjusted his bowtie before following them outside.

As soon as they stepped outside they were surrounded by aliens. Big, pink, monstrous aliens. A bit like a walking kraken.

The monsters started to advance onto them, the Doctor whipped out his sonic and Alastair pulled out a pistol from it's holster.

"Please tell me you've got a trick up your sleeve, Doctor?" Clara asked, quite worried.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor eyes were filled with fear and terror, but at the same time was excited, glad to see that there was a mystery to unravel. He clasped his hands together and grinned.

"Well, well, well.. It's a been a while my tentacle friends. How's your cousin the kraken going?" The Doctor giggled but nobody else laughed. Another prime of example of the Doctor thinking he was cool when he was certainly far from it.

"Alright let's get down to business. You are going to leave this planet.. I will not have you lot meddling about wreaking havoc on this planet thank you very much" He straightened his bowtie angrily.

The Axons were startled, and started to speak.

"Doctor? Doctor.." The Axon Leader laughed. We meet again. In your absence we have rebuilt.. I guess you could say we have upgraded.." The Axon Leader said with a smile.

"Upgra- " The Doctor began.

As if on cue, figures were soaring in the air and then landing next to the Axons, figures encased in steel. These figures the Doctor knew all too well.

Clara stuttered, terrified at the sight of the Cybermen again. "Cy-Cyb-"

"Cybermen.. Originated from the planet Mondas, they-" Alistair began.

"Yes, thank you Google.." The Doctor rolled his eyes before turning to the Axons once again.

"So I see you have formed an alliance with the Cybermen, eh?" The Doctor growled.

"We.. have an agreement. With the newly upgraded Cybermen, with built in jetpacks, rocket launchers and anti- ray gun shields.. So as you can see, you really don't stand much of a chance." The Axon Leader smirked.

"No, no. What I can see is a few tentacle monsters using the Cybermen to fight their battles. Something tells me you are no longer capable of causing the terror you once did." The Doctor laughed.

The Axon Leader growled with great terror. "You will step aside Doctor, and we shall conquer this planet, and soon.. the universe."

The Doctor laughed. "Now come on, in all the time you have known me, when have I ever stepped aside and let you rule the universe, eh? I'm the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, The Last of the Timelords and you will no longer cause havoc. Neither of you, do you hear me?" The Doctor was breathing heavily , his face no more than a few centimetres away from the Axon Leader.

Clara stood close to the Doctor, trying to be brave while Alistair was fiddling around on his manipulator, pressing buttons rapidly.

Before they could react, a Cyberman shot a beam of energy at the Doctor, Clara and Alistair, but the beam energy disappeared into nothing as it hit an invisible shield.

The Doctor was confused, they should be dead.

Alistair spoke up, "This vortex manipulator doesn't just travel through time and space, Doctor." He grinned.

"Not bad, McCrimmon." The Doctor smiled.

As the Doctor took a step towards the doors of the TARDIS, a Cyberman spoke up.

"Stop.. Doctor." It raised its arm, as if it was ready to shoot.

The Cyberman was handed a small device and he opened a hologram, the hologram showed two prison cells, one was an old but famous writer and the other held a very attractive and blonde singer.

"I believe these two individuals are of some importance to you, Doctor?" The Axon Leader laughed like a maniac as the Doctor raised his head, knowing that this was not going to be easier said than done.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor snarled, "Oh, so you expect me to just surrender in exchange for these two individuals. No sir. It doesn't work like that. Never give up, never give in. Never cruel nor cowardly. That's my motto. We don't walk away.. And I can tell you right now I shall not be walking away any time soon. Now if you'll excuse me."

He straightened his bowtie before taking Clara's hand and rushing inside the TARDIS with his two companions. He rushed over to the console and flicked a few switches and pulled a lever.

He then clasped his hands together and ran over to the console door, with a grin on your face that you had when your teacher gives you an early mark for lunch. He popped his head outside the door, expecting to be somewhere near the jail cells, but they were, indeed, exactly where they were a few minutes ago.

"Uh, oh." He quickly popped his head back inside and slammed the door.

"Something is terribly wrong." The Doctor cringed as he tried to think of a plan.

"Doctor!" Alistair called out.

"Yes what is it Ja-" He shook his head just after realising the mistake he made. "Sorry. Alistair, what is it?" He sighed.

Alistair rolled his eyes before addressing the situation. "They've disabled my vortex manipulator, which, in turn disables the shields. Not to mention they've disabled the TARDIS shields. Along with the controls." He said quite seriously.

"Don't be so daft. Even if they were able to deactivate the TARDIS, I would be the very first to know, thankyou very much." He said crossly.

"When the Axons said the Cybermen had upgraded, they were not joking. They have the ability and the technology to disable and destruct advanced technological warfare." Alistair retorted.

"The TARDIS is not-" The Doctor started but was cut off by the boy genius.

"The TARDIS is just as much of a weapon as a Dalek spaceship or ray gun. The Time War saw to that." He snarled.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You don't know the first thing about the Time War you cocky Scotsman!" The Doctor growled ferociously.

"I'm more than just a kid who found a vortex manipulator. I've seen World War Five. The rise and fall of Torchwood. The death of JFK. Even the fall of Arcadia." Alistair snarled.

"Impossible. We would have seen one another. I don't believe you." He growled.

"Excuse me! Can we please get back to the matter at hand! Tolkien and Marilyn Monroe are being held hostage."

They both nodded in agreement and rushed to the console screen just as the TARDIS was being fired at by laser blasts and bullets.

Alistair gave The Doctor an "I told you so look" while The Doctor tried to ignore him.

"Alright! 2000 Cybermen and 10 Axons. Simple, right? No! They have been upgraded to the absolute max, not to mention we have to save the prisoners as well and be back in time for tea. I heard we're having pork." The Doctor had his usual silly grin on his face as Clara chuckled and even Alistair had to force a smile.

"So what do we do?" Alistair questioned.

"We have to ditch the TARDIS first. Risky move, I know. But it's the only chance we've got, the old girl will be able to hang on for a couple of hours. In the meantime, we surrender. Hopefully, this will lead us to the main base of operations. And maybe the prison cells. Are we ready?" He grinned.

Both Clara and Alistair nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Geronimo." He winked and then turned to the door and walked towards it.

Soon, The Doctor, Clara and Alistair were outside the TARDIS with their hands up.

The Doctor looked at the Axon leader in the eye. "We surrender."


End file.
